Raiders of the Lost Ark
by Swerve.ShitHappens
Summary: This is basically the same Indiana Jones movie but instead of his former lover being Marion Ravenwood, it's Ella Mikelson. The story changes just a bit when it goes on. But the plots are the same. The first chapter is when they're 17, in Indiana's house. Rated M for content and language. I will make the rest of the 3 stories when I'm done with this one [:


Indiana Jones excused himself to the restroom half an hour ago. I ran to the bathroom of his house and knocked on the door. "Indy?" I called into the door. He didn't answer. I grabbed the key from the top of the door and unlocked it, I looked inside, expecting a pants-down, naked Indiana Jones. But nobody was there. The window to the bathroom was open. He'd escaped. "The Hell!?" I exclaimed and went to the kitchen, waiting for him. I stalled myself, eating whatever I could find. An hour later I heard the front door to his house slam shut. I ran to the kitchen and saw a dirt-covered Indiana Jones. He was panting, barricading the door with his back. He was facing me. I ran towards him and pulled him towards me. "Where the _Hell _were you!?"

Indiana Jones pulled away, I saw a small, bleeding cut on his lower jaw. I grabbed his face and turned his head forcefully, checking for more blood. He winced in pain. "Where the _Hell _were you!?" I asked again.

Indiana slapped my hands away. "I'm fine, Ella."

"You're covered in dirt and _blood, _Indiana Jones Jr!"

"I went to the junk yard to get some parts for my car and ran into a pack of rottweilers."

"Did they bite you?" I asked.

"My arm. That's it. The rest was me falling and hurting myself."

I grabbed his wrist harshly and dragged him to the bathroom he escaped from. I forcefully made him sit on the toilet seat - - yes, the lid was down - - and unbuttoned his cream-colored button-up shirt. I pried it off of him, he let out multiple yells and groans of pain. "Careful!" he exclaimed. "Shit, Ella! Calm down!"

I saw his tan stomach and chest, he was only seventeen at the time, he wasn't so muscular, but his body was hard enough to feel like he _is _a body builder. I saw scabs from a week ago when we snuck out of our houses to meet each other in the woods and _he _payed the price for leading the wrong way. I went to the faucet and turned on the water to warm.

"I'm fine," Indiana repeated.

"You're always getting yourself in horrible situations. Please, Indy, sit there and let me clean you up."

"How long was I gone?"

"Hour and a half." I went out across the hall and grabbed a dark towel, then made my way back into the bathroom. I shut the door. Locked it. Went over to the open window. Shut it. Slid the blinds over it. Turned to the faucet and put the tip of the towel under the water. I turned off the faucet and went to Indiana. I dabbed the wet tip of the towel around the cut on his lower jaw. He winced.

"It hurts," he groaned.

"Of course it does, Indiana." I saw the dirt caking his torso, arms, face, pants, _everywhere. _"Take off your clothes."

Indiana blinked. "W-what?"

"Get in the shower. I'll have to take care of your wounds when you're out of the shower." I tapped my index finger on my chin. "Ah, I have a better idea." I smirked at him. "I'll get in with you."

"W-WHAT?"

"Oh, come on, Indy," I said, kissing his forehead. He winced, having a bruise right there. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

He eyed me up and down. "Good point."

I shook my head at him and took off my shirt, revealing my bikini top I had on for when we were going to go to the lake that my father owned. "Our parents won't be back for a few more hours. You know how they are. Research and what-not." I took off my pants, revealing my bikini bottom, I turned around and saw a very excited Indiana Jones. His face didn't show it, but his eyes shimmered with it. I laughed and he took off his pants and trousers, I looked at the shower and turned it on. He got in. So did I. I opened up a cabinet under the sink and got out the first aid kit. I put it on the sink and turned to the shower, Indiana was already in the shower, I could see the water turning dark from the dirt on him. He groaned in pain. I ran over to him, hating to hear him like that. I stepped in the shower with him and smacked the shower sponge out of his hands.

"Don't clean yourself with _this,_" I said and kicked the sponge away. "Use your hands." I dabbed soap on my fingers and scrubbed his stomach and chest lightly. The shower faucet was right over my head, soaking me from my head all the way to the bottom of my feet. Indiana eyed me and winced. "Sorry," I said and looked at him. His deep blue eyes were piercing through mine.

He smiled at me. "You're enjoying this more than I am."

"Am _not,_" I assured. Knowing that I was lying to myself. "Just . . hold still, will you?"

Indiana grabbed my arms and gently pushed me back, making the water cover my face and making my hair come over my eyes. I slicked my hair back my hands as I turned him around, switching places. Now _he _was the one under the shower faucet. His body began to soak in the warm water, the soap sliding off of him. I saw his illuminating skin, how much I craved him. He winced when I touched his arm the wrong way.

"It _hurts,_" he groaned.

I grabbed his wrist. He yelped. I dabbed his stomach with more soap. Even more agonized screams. "Be careful!" he exclaimed.

"God damn it, Indy! Where _doesn't _it hurt?"

He had a frustrated look on his face. He raised his elbow towards me. "Here."

I felt myself relax and I kissed his elbow. Indiana slowly lowered his elbow and pointed at the side of his forehead. "H-here." I cupped his face and raised myself on the tips of my toes to kiss his gleaming forehead. He pointed at his lips, they were lush and big, drawing me in. "- - Here." I grabbed his neck with my hands and gently placed my lips on his. I wanted to pull away, to stop it. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Indiana grabbed my waist and brought me in closer. I felt his growing erection in between my thighs, his breathing came in heavy stutters.

"Look who's enjoying themselves," I whispered through kisses.

I felt his lips curl up into a smile and he grabbed my face to pull away. "You know you want this as much as I do."

My stomach did flips and I reached behind him, turning off the shower. "I know," I said and pushed myself onto his wet body. His lips kissed mine hard, wanting more, wanting to swallow me up.

"I could just. . " he whispered and grabbed my entire butt with his massive hands, bringing me closer.

"Give it to me," I whispered back in between kisses. "I want you."

Indiana stopped kissing me and looked at me. Damn, how much I loved his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I don't even care anymore. I _want _you, Indy." I kissed him again and his hands traveled through my body as they did many times in the past. He took off my bikini bottoms, grabbing my legs and hoisted me up, my legs were wrapped around his waist. I could hear small moans escape his lips when I grabbed at his manhood. I stood on the carpet outside the shower so he wouldn't slip and slammed me against the wall.

"Ouch," I groaned and rubbed the back of my head.

Indiana laughed. "Sorry." He kissed me again. Nonstop. His tongue traveled through my mouth, our tongues colliding with each other. That's when I felt it. His manhood right over my opening. His breathing came heavier now, as if he was hesitating.

"Do it," I whispered, kissing him again. "Please."

Indiana gave a stuttered breath and slammed into me, my insides feeling immediate bliss. I let out a loud groan when he slammed into me again. But this time, he went harder. He moaned loud and gave fast thrusts as time passed. I had just gone through my third orgasm when Indiana gave heavy breaths and even louder moans.

"Do it," I moaned. "Cum inside me."

He shook his head, his thrusts slowing down. "I don't want to get you pregnant."

"I took birth control pills."

Indiana hesitated, but I reassured him with deep, passionate kisses. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. I felt his manhood throb inside of me. He was close. That only gave him a reason to thrust harder and faster inside of me. We moaned loud and he ripped off my bikini top, licking at my nipples and kissing them with his lips while his hands remained on my buttocks.

"I . . love you, Ella," Indy moaned. That was the first time I'd ever heard him say that to me and actually _mean _it. "So much." He sealed the deal with a passionate kiss and he gave on last, deep thrust, sending us both into a moaning frenzy. Indiana's face was red and he was breathing heavy again.

He kissed my neck softly and leaned his head on my shoulder, steadying himself. I held his head on me, not wanting to let go of him. We stayed like that for a few minutes as he regained his strength, all in all, he was still inside of me. I gave a small moan when I felt him slip out of me and he slowly put me down, kissing me in the process. Indiana grabbed my face, kissing it all over. Repeating, "I love you," over and over again in quiet whispers.

Indiana told me he was going to get changed into some clean clothes and he exited the bathroom, going upstairs to his room. I slipped on my large, open-knit white sweater and put on a pair of clean undies to replace the bikini bottoms that Indiana had practically ripped off of me. I put on my shorts and headed to Indiana's backyard, turning on the hose and spraying water everywhere for a reason. I heard my father's car. I ran inside, into the bathroom, grabbed Indiana's dirty clothes and ran upstairs, barging into his room, - - seeing him completely naked, how delicious - - throwing his dirty clothes at him, shut the door and ran downstairs. Henry - - Indiana's father - - was there, smiling at me.

"Ah, Ella!" Henry said with a kind smile on his face. He looked at me. At my wet hair and skin. "Why're you all wet?"

"Indy and I got bored and had a water fight outside. He's changing in his room right now. Oh and - -" I looked at him with a stern face. "If you see any scratches on him it's because he fell and scraped himself on something. But I helped clean it up."

"Thank you, Ella. Oh, and your father's outside, getting things ready for the trip at the lake."

"I thought it was going to be a trip for three hours."

"That's what has been changed, my dear. Your father and I were planning to spend a few nights at the lake. It'll be a great chance for us to all bond. Your father and Junior - " Henry explained, then interrupted when Indiana came downstairs.

"Don't call me that, dad," Indiana said, buttoning his white, button-up shirt.

"Junior, get in the car. Nathaniel has things packed for - "

"I heard." He walked outside, giving me a wicked grin when he was near the door.

When Indiana was outside, Henry turned to me. "You know, he talks about you."

"He does?" I asked.

"The poor boy is love-struck."

I managed a nervous chuckle. "I- - I know, Henry. He. . told me. A few minutes ago."

"Well then, I better watch you two. I don't want grand babies right now."

We both laughed, mine was that nervous laugh. Henry and I made our way to my father's car and we piled in. I sat with Indiana, of course, and we drove off. The drive was four hours long, I fell asleep on the window, but when I woke up, I was curled up in Indiana's arms. I woke up when Indiana kissed my head, I found my hand curled up in his. He was warm, like a heater. And I was cold. Henry turned to us and gave Indiana a stern look, raising his eyebrows. I heard Indiana chuckle and he looked out the window, giving my hand a squeeze. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep again.

I felt his arms embrace me as I fell into my sleep. .

And I woke up . .

I was on a bed. In a cabin. The sun was down and I heard somebody's soft, quiet snore in the bed on the other side of the cabin I was in. I searched for a light source and found a light on my bed side table. I got to my feet and saw myself wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. _Who changed my clothes? Indiana? _I thought to myself and walked towards the person on the bed next to mine and flicked on the lighter. It was Indiana Jones. His light brown, straight locks fell in messy bed-head chunks on his forehead. I pushed them out of his face softly, afraid to wake him up. He gave a slight moan and I kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Ella . ." Indiana groaned, sleep taking over his voice, making it soft and quiet. The most sexiest thing in a guy. His sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I just woke up."

"You were sleeping like a baby. I didn't want to wake you up so I left you on your bed. You missed dinner."

My stomach growled. "Where is it?"

Indiana sat up, his legs draping over the side of his bed, he was shirtless. God, I wanted him. All of him. Right now. I wanted him to myself just for a few minutes, to eat him up, to inhale him. He smelled of crushed leaves and ripe fruit. And odd combination, but I somehow loved it.

He rubbed his eyes open and I pushed him down on his bed. "You don't have to come with me," I said, shaking my head.

"I want to," Indiana said, yawning.

"You're tired."

"I don't care."

He got up and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the cabin and to my father's lake house which was completely empty. I could hear Henry and my father sleeping in the cabin beside ours. Indiana led me to the kitchen I was familiar with and reheated my dinner. A hot dog, a side of fries and a Pepsi.

Indiana eyed me as I ate my hot dog. "Oh, come on," I said in a teasing tone. "Stop being such a perv!" I turned around and took a bite of the hot dog and grabbed my Pepsi to take a sip. In a matter of minutes, I was finished. Indiana stayed in my father's lake house, said that he needed to find something in here. I shrugged it off and went back to our cabin, I found a too-familiar box under his bed and opened it up. There they were. His brown hat, his whip and his reading glasses.

"Indiana Jones," I muttered with a grin. "You are _such _a nerd." I put on the hat and grabbed the whip, making sure his glasses weren't hurt in the process and ran outside. I saw Indiana coming out of my father's lake house, I ran behind our cabin, through the forest. Indiana ran towards me, oblivious of what I had on or what I was carrying. I hid behind a big tree and awaited Indiana. My heart raced just by the sound of his voice.

I heard his footsteps. Real nice and slow. "Ella," he called in a whisper. "Where are you?" He walked right passed the tree I was behind and when he was a good few yards away, I leaped from behind my tree and cracked his whip. I swung my arm and flung it at him, catching him by his wrist and he turned around, looking at from the whip to me. He had a smirk on his face. I put my left hand on my hip and nodded at him, tipping his hat down slightly then lifting it up so I could see. Indiana grabbed my waist and kissed me. Hard.

While we were kissing, he took his hat back, putting it on his head. I pulled away and saw how he looked in his hat. There were no words to describe how he looked. He smiled at me, showing his perfect white teeth and hugged me tight, burying his face in his neck, inhaling me. All of me. My face was buried in his neck as I clutched the back of his head softly, tangling my fingers in his smooth locks. I felt him kiss my neck and he dug his fingers in my back. "I love you," he whispered repeatedly, over and over again.

I chuckled and pulled away from him. "I know. And I love you."

He smiled at me and scooped me up in his arms, I was - - at first - - startled, but I saw where he was taking me. Near the lake. He walked on the dock and sat down on it, putting me in between his legs. My back was facing him and he curled his arms around me. "I don't want to do anything sexual right now," he said into my ear. "I just want to hold you." I placed my hands over his and leaned back on him, giving more reason to hold me tighter.

I saw the mood. Completely full and huge. Indiana planted a kiss on my head and in a few minutes of just sitting there in each other's arms, embracing each other and talking in small whispers, we fell asleep on the dock.

And that's the last time I saw him. Before he moved away. Without warning. Without caution. He just vanished.


End file.
